In recent years, cremation has been a viable option for families or individuals who have lost loved ones in order to honor their memory among other things. Cremation is both cost effective and convenient for the families. It allows a family member to retain the remains of the individual cremated for years on end. In order to effectively secure and retain the remains of an individual who has been cremated, cremation urns were created. Cremation urns are designed to store the ashes of a loved one. They are sculpted to be attractive and uniquely tailored to resemble the personality of the dearly departed. Cremation urns take the form of wooden, stone, metal, or ceramic vessels. These vessels are in the shape of boxes, vases, figurines, and statues. Although it is common to cremate and store the ashes of family members, it has become increasingly popular to cremate recently departed pets and store their ashes in urns called pet urns. These pet urns also take the form of boxes, vases, figurines and statues made up of wood, stone, metal or ceramic.
In order to fully appreciate the intimacy of pet urn that houses the ashes of a loved pet, the likeness of that loved pet is reduced to a picture or sculpted ornament. For instance, it is common to attach pictures to a pet urn or even sculpt a statue to resemble the face or body of the departed pet. While the process of using pet urns is common, the pet urns are limited to being characterized and utilized as stationery sculpted vessels that are delicate, untouchable, lifeless, and incapable of fully realizing the likeness or resemblance of your pet. A pet urn mirroring the likeness of a departed pet should have the look and feel of the pet. It should include fur and feel life-like. Thus, what is needed is a process of producing a stuffed animal pet urn that closely resembles the likeness of a dearly departed pet.